Friends
by Neila-Louve
Summary: [TERMINÉE] Hijack - Nous ne sommes pas amis. Comme si nous l'avions jamais été.


Hey :) Je ne sais pas comment vous êtes arrivés sur ce one-shot mais bienvenus :D

Je vous conseille d'écouter la chanson _Friends _d'Ed Sheeran (parce qu'elle vaut le coup et qu'elle m'a inspiré cette histoire) pendant votre lecture.

Je ne dis rien de plus, on se retrouve en bas ;) Juste un remerciement rapide et sincère à ma dragonne qui a été ma première lectrice sur cette histoire ;)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

_We're not friends_

_._

Nous ne sommes pas amis. Comme si nous l'avions été un jour. J'ai été stupide de le penser. Nous n'avons jamais été amis.

Stop.

Ne pas y penser.

Juste partir. Loin. T'éviter. Eviter que tu m'assimiles encore à ce cercle d'amis. Ne pas venir vers toi quand je t'aperçois. Ce n'est pas comme si toi tu me voyais de toute manière.

Stop.

Ne pas penser.

Juste oublier. Vite. T'effacer. Effacer tes sourires, les soirées qu'on a passées ensemble. Ne pas regretter ton odeur et ton bras autour de mes épaules. Ça ne va pas me manquer, je n'en ai pas besoin, je n'ai pas besoin de toi !

Stop.

Il faut que j'arrête de penser.

Juste respirer. Doucement. Ne pas paniquer. Ne pas penser. Respirer.

_We're not friends._

Moi j'aimais être ton ami. Quand j'y croyais. Puis il y a eu cette soirée. Je ne voulais pas y aller. Mais tu me l'as demandé alors je suis venu. Puis c'était chez toi et c'était pas si mal. J'ai peut-être un peu trop bu. Un peu. Alors je suis resté quand tout le monde partait. Et nous nous sommes allongés dans le même lit parce que flemme de sortir un matelas.

_Friends just sleep in another bed._

Mais nous n'avons pas fait que dormir. En fait nous avons un peu agi comme toujours. Sauf que ça m'a frappé d'un coup. Nous ne sommes pas amis.

_And friends don't treat me like you do._

Je me souviens de ta main qui s'est posée sur ma hanche. De tes gestes tellement assurés. De nos rires. Nous étions amis. Rien que ça. C'était un jeu, un jeu très doux pour aller un peu mieux les jours où il faisait trop sombre. Puis de tes lèvres sur les miennes. C'était différent pour une fois.

_I know there's a limit to everything._

Ce n'était pas la première fois que tu m'embrassais. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je te laissais faire. Mais cette fois j'avais senti tes lèvres trembler contre les miennes. Ton souffle s'arrêter quelques secondes. Je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. Pour la première fois j'ai fait un pas vers toi. J'ai répondu vraiment.

_But my friends won't love me like you._

Tes mains glissaient contre ma peau nue. J'avais chaud. Je ne voyais rien, je savais que toi non plus. Tu ne pouvais me voir et c'était tant mieux. Nous étions à égalité et peut-être que je te semblais aussi beau que tu me le paraissais. Puis ton bassin avait heurté le mien, doucement, sans que ce soit vraiment fait exprès, nous arrachant un soupir incontrôlé. Tes lèvres cherchèrent les miennes. Je te guidais à moitié, fermant les yeux.

_And that's why friends should sleep in other beds._

- Harold ?

Ta voix. Ta voix qui me faisait me tendre à chaque fois que je l'entendais. Essoufflée à ce moment.

- Arrête-moi quand tu veux.

Je ne t'avais pas arrêté.

.

_We're not friends._

On n'est pas amis. Des amis ne font pas… ça. J'ai froid.

- Harold.

Tu viens de me trouver. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait. Je m'en fiche.

- Harold réponds, je sais que tu es là.

Je peux t'entendre. Je sais que si je me retourne je te verrai. Pas toi. Tu ne me vois pas. Tu ne me verras pas. C'est dangereux d'être ici, sur le toit. Mais je m'en fiche. J'ai presque envie de tomber. Peut-être que je m'envolerais ? Sans le vouloir je rejette la tête en arrière, j'aperçois tes cheveux blancs un instant avant de fermer les yeux et de pousser un léger soupir. Pas assez léger.

- Je le savais.

Tu viens vers moi à petits pas. Puis t'assoies tout aussi précautionneusement. Sans m'en rendre compte, je t'ai tendu la main et tes doigts sont agrippés à mon avant-bras. Je me dégage et tu balances tes pieds dans le vide, gêné. C'est la première fois que je te repousse. Tu baisses la tête et je devine les larmes que tu caches. Tu sers les lèvres pour ne rien laisser voir. Sans même réfléchir, j'attrape ta main et entrelace nos doigts. Je suis pas doué en dialogue. Ou alors c'est ensemble qu'on sait juste communiquer comme ça. Par contacts.

- Qu'est-ce que tu écoutes ?

- Friends. En boucle.

Tu souris doucement, tendant la main. Je te donne l'écouteur et nous restons silencieux le temps que la chanson défile.

- Une vraie meuf.

Ton murmure n'est pas moqueur, ou alors si peu. Je rougis légèrement et mon regard tombe sur nos mains. Tu caresses doucement le dos de la mienne avec ton pouce. Ta tête échoue sur mon épaule.

- Jack.

Tu te tournes à peine vers moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on est l'un pour l'autre ?

Alors tu te redresses doucement et pose une main sur ma joue. De l'autre, tu relèves tes lunettes noires dans tes cheveux. Tes yeux bleu gelés apparaissent. Tu ne me mets pas mal à l'aise. Jamais tu ne m'as mis mal à l'aise. Tu ne me vois pas, tu ne me verras jamais.

- Nous pouvons être ce que nous voulons.

Ton pouce caresse le coin de ma lèvre et la seconde d'après tu y déposes un baiser. Je frissonne et laisse ta nuit m'envahir. J'aime quand l'obscurité nous mets à égalité. Je suis alors obligé de déposer les armes et de te laisser me guider.

- Je ne veux plus dire que nous sommes amis.

Ça ressemble à un caprice. C'est important. Tu souris doucement et baisse la tête. Puis tes lèvres parcourent habilement ma mâchoire, m'effleurant juste assez pour me rendre dingue. Comment fais-tu pour te repérer aussi facilement sur mon corps ? Tu t'arrêtes près de mon oreille.

- D'accord. Nous ne sommes pas amis.

_My friends will never love me like you._

* * *

Alors? N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis dans les commentaires, ça me fait super plaisir :D

J'avais envie d'un blind!jack, j'espère que ça vous a plu ;)

On se revoit dès que j'ai fini quelque chose d'autre, pour ceux qui veulent de mes nouvelles, vous pouvez faire un tour sur mon profil :)

Biiz ^^


End file.
